vikings_war_of_clansfandomcom-20200223-history
Events
In Vikings war of clans, your Jarl can participate in various competitions know as Events. You can access the events in the game by pressing on the bottom button with a sword on the top-right corner of the game interface. The events screen displays two specific informations : * Active bonus and modifiers * Active, upcoming and ended events. While both can be related as they start and end at the same time, the bonus apply even if you don't participate in the events. Event bonuses and modifiers Event bonuses are important through the game and especially in the end-game because they provide nice boosts to important stats such as building, researching or training speed. Most bonuses stay active for one day or two days except the specific invader modifiers which last for 2 weeks. They all start and end at midnight GMT+0 time zone. It is interesting to note that daily bonuses are applied following a weekly schedule that can be easily described in the following table and used to plan the launch of long tasks like building or knowledge. 10% faster learning speed on a 1 month project can save you more than 3 days in the Oracle for example. Active, upcoming and ended events You can have up to three active events at the same time, each of them during two days. Upcoming events and ended events are also indicated on the screen to help you prepare for it. There are three types of events : * personal events (green) * clan events (blue) * global events (red) Personal events On personal events, each of your personal actions can award you event points that allows you to get specific awards three times. When you get access to the higher leagues, you have to win more points, but the rewards are much more interesting. Personal events can provide the Jarl with very important items such as gold, 20% bonus to building time and 20% bonus to learning speed which are the most sought after items you can only get through event awards. Events are run at the same time on the whole game this mean there is a ranking which is realm-independant. You can get gold when you achieve a rank 10 or better in the global ranking. Highest leagues provide the highest amount of gold, more than 5000 gold for the first rank. Clan events On clan events, each of the players of the clan get event points for the event, which is shared amongst clan players. When you get access to the higher leagues, you have to win more points, but the rewards are much more interesting. Clan events can provide the Jarl with very important items such as gold, town skins, 20% bonus to building time and 20% bonus to learning speed which are the most sought after items you can only get through event awards. For most events, you need to at least participate with one action to get the reward. For example, during the invader event, you need to hit/kill at least one invader. For the Yielding event, you need to yield at least one resource. For the kill event, you need to kill at least one troop. There is a similar game-wide ranking for clan events which gives the chance for each player of the clan to earn gold if the clan is ranked 10 or better in the whole game. These competitions are exciting as they are one of the only interactions of clans of various realms on the game. Global events There is only one type of global event, added by the May update of the game : Kingdom's Battle. In this special event which happens every 2 weeks from friday to sunday (3 days total duration), each kingdom is matched to another enemy kingdom. During the event, each Jarl in a clan can use special relocation items from the store (at the cost of 50 gold) to relocate to the enemy kingdom and attack enemy kingdom clan members, generate resources from tiles or hit/kill enemy kingdom invaders to generate points in the event. Points generated by Jarls are computed in the clan first to give clan rewards to the Jarls who participated in the event. Rewards for Kingdom's Battle are really interesting and much higher than any other rewards from other events. It is possible to get 2500 VIP points, a Dragon skin for your town, two 20% boosters for training, knowledge and building, and many 3-hour and 60-minutes boosters. Kingdom clan points are then added and computed to match enemy kingdom's clans points. The battle event is won by the kingdom who gets the most total points during the event. The winner kingdom gets special "Gold of the Gods" tiles that generate 1 gold per minute for 5 days.